Avengers watch Spider-man: Homecoming
by Torchwood246
Summary: The Avengers continue watching movies with Spider-man: Homecoming. Poor Peter...this is gonna be so embarrassing.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to do Spider-man Homecoming next. Depending on my motivation I want to do Infinity war, Endgame, then Far From Home after this but we will see. Please comment if you like it!**

'Well I for one, loved it. Who wants to watch another one?' Loki said, with a grin.

'No.' Tony said, immediately. He'd had enough of people seeing things about his life that he didn't want them to. After all, he had a reputation to maintain.

'Oh, don't worry Tony. You are in this one but it's not about you this time.' Loki replied. Tony relaxed a bit.

'So, who is it about?' Sam questioned.

Suddenly the door was flung open and a very confused looking Peter Parker came into the room, followed by Ned and MJ. He froze when he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

'It's about this kid right here.' Loki replied.

'Loki! I told you that the kid was only to be brought in at the last minute. Also, why are his friends here as well?' Tony said, annoyed.

'I thought it would be funny.' Loki replied, with a shrug.

'Is anyone going to explain what is going on?' Peter asked.

'Yeah. I am so confused right now.' Ned added.

Tony sighed.

'Reindeer games here decided that it would be a good idea to make us watch parts of my life on screen and now he wants us to watch parts of yours.' Tony explained.

'What? That sounds creepy.' Ned replied, looking confused.

'Is he serious?' Peter asked, turning to Steve.

'I'm afraid he is. We just watched a whole movie about Tony's life.' Steve replied.

'Wait. Why are any of you interested in watching Peter's life?' MJ asked, and Peter looked at her offended.

'Hey!' Peter protested.

'I think Peter has something to tell you.' Tony said, with a smile.

Peter sighed and turned to MJ.

'MJ…I'm' Peter began, but he was interrupted.

'Spider-Man.' MJ finished, and everyone looked at her incredulously.

'I figured it out a while ago. I mean…you aren't exactly subtle.' MJ continued, 'I mean, you disappeared every time happens Spider-Man to appear, even when we aren't in New York.'

'Ok. That was easier than I thought.' Tony commented.

'Let's start the movie, shall we?' Loki said, with a grin.

'Do we have to?' Peter asked, with worry in his voice.

'Yes, we do. Now sit down.' Loki said, and Peter did.

Everyone else sighed and sat down as well.

_This is not going to be fun. _Peter thought as the film began.

**[Adrian Toomes and his coworker, Phineas Mason, are studying a child's drawing of the Avengers.]**

Peter relaxed as he realised that he wasn't on screen straight away.

**Toomes: Things are never gonna be the same now. I mean, look at this. You got aliens. You got big green guys tearing down buildings. When I was a kid, I used to draw cowboys and Indians.**

_'Isn't it Native Americans? _Bruce thought.

**Mason: Actually, it's Native American, but whatever.**

**Toomes: Yeah. Tell you what, though. It ain't bad, is it?**

Peter sighed as he recognised Toomes and realised which part of his life this film would cover. Tony worked it out at the same time and sighed as he realised that it wouldn't show him in a good light.

**[Toomes squints at the drawing and Mason nods.]**

Peter smiled as he realised that it was Liz's drawing.

**Mason: No. Yeah. Kid's got a future.**

**Toomes: Yeah, well... We'll see, I guess.**

'Wait. Is that Liz's dad? The one Spider-Man…I mean you, fought at homecoming?' MJ asked, and Peter nodded.

**[Toomes looks up at the damaged Avengers Tower. Helicopters pass overhead. Scaffolding covers the tower's lower floors. A roving view sends us into a ruined building across the street.]**

'So, this happened after the attack on New York?' Scott realised and Tony nodded.

'Yeah. There was a lot of damage.' Tony replied.

_What does this have to do with Peter? _Scott thought as he tried to piece together the puzzle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this one! I've been trying to update once a week but it depends on my motivation. ****More comments will mean I'll be more motivated so please let me know what you think!**

**[A clean-up crew works around a giant deceased Chitauri alien creature with pointed teeth. Alien artefacts lie among the rubble. Walking through the site, Toomes gives a worker a thumbs up. He turns to Herman Schultz, who is one of his workers.]**

**Toomes: No, hey! Uh-uh! You can't saw through that stuff. These alien bastards are tough. You gotta use the stuff they use. **

'You can say that again.' Steve muttered.

**[He picks up an alien object from the ground and uses it as a tool to break down the Chitauri chariot.]**

**Toomes: See? **

'That's pretty smart.' T'Challa commented, 'Not everyone would have thought to do that.'

'Toomes is pretty smart to be fair.' Peter replied.

**Schultz: All right. **

**Toomes: All right. (to Brice) Oh, hey! Glad you could join us. Afternoon. **

**Brice: Yeah. My alarm didn't go off. **

'Always a good excuse.' Bruce said, with a smile.

**Toomes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, your alarm. Look, just go stack that armour plating like I asked you. This is a huge deal for us. **

**[Anne Marie Hoag, the director of the Department of Damage Control, walks into the salvage site with her crew.]**

'Who are they?' Ned asked.

'They're from the department of damage control.' Tony explained.

**Anne Marie Hoag: Attention, please! In accordance with Executive Order 396B, all post-battle cleanup operations are now under our jurisdiction. Thank you for your service. We'll take it from here. **

Scott winced and looked at Tony. He felt sorry for these guys. They were just trying to do their job.

**Toomes: Who the hell are you? **

**DODC Agent: Qualified personnel. **

'I didn't mean to put a whole load of people out of work.' Tony said, feeling guilty. _Whenever I try to do a good thing it always ends up backfiring. _Tony thought.

**Toomes: Look, I have a city contract to salvage all this, okay, with the city, so- **

**Anne Marie Hoag: I apologise, Mr. Toomes, but all salvage operations are now under our jurisdiction. Please turn over any and all exotic materials that you've collected, or you will be prosecuted. **

'He is not going to be happy about that.' Stephen commented.

**[The workers look puzzled. A worker slips an alien artefact that looks like a power source into his pocket unnoticed.]**

Tony frowned. _I thought it was Toomes who ran the business? _He wondered.

**Toomes: Ma'am, what am I- Please. Come here. Hey, lady, come on. Look... I bought trucks for this job. I brought in a whole new crew. These guys have a family. I have a family. I'm all in on this. I could lose my house. **

'I do kinda feel sorry for him.' Natasha commented.

'He was in a bad situation but that doesn't excuse what he did.' Tony replied.

'What did he do?' Natasha asked, in confusion.

'You'll see.' Tony replied.

**Anne Marie Hoag: I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing I can do. **

**[Toomes is left to stare at her back as she leaves. Behind him, a Damage Control Agent speaks up.]**

**DODC Agent: Maybe next time, don't over extend yourself. **

'That was a brave thing for him to say.' Rhodey added, looking at the annoyed look on the man's face.

**[Toomes looks around and grins.]**

**Toomes: What'd you say? **

_That's not going to go down well._ Sam thought.

**[He looks around at his crew of workers. Brice whistles.]**

**Toomes: Yeah, he's right. I overextended myself. **

**[Suddenly, he punches the agent. The agents point their guns at him.]**

'For a non-powered mortal that looked like a very powerful punch.' Thor commented.

**Worker: Don't do it. **

**Anne Marie Hoag: Put them down. **

**[The agents lower their guns.]**

'Thank goodness she had some common sense. The situation could've been a lot worse otherwise.' Vision said, having run calculations on a number of different outcomes.

**Anne Marie Hoag: If you have a grievance, you may take it up with my superiors. **

**Toomes: Your superiors. Who the hell are they? **

'That's a good point.' MJ commented, 'How is he supposed to know?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy this! Sorry It's so short. I've been super busy as I've just started Uni. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think**

**[We see a TV screen playing the news about Tony Stark and his contract with Damage Control. Toomes watches the TV with an angry look on his face.]**

'So that was when he began stealing alien tech.' Ned realised.

'Wait. So, you knew?' MJ asked, and Ned nodded.

'I knew you two were hiding something.' She muttered.

**News Anchor: A joint venture between Stark Industries and the federal government, the Department of Damage Control will oversee the collection and storage of alien and other exotic materials. **

**Schultz: So now the assholes who made this mess are being paid to clean it up. **

'I can see how it could look like that.' Clint added, wincing.

**Mason: Yeah, it's all rigged. **

**[Mason is tinkering with the alien power source that one of the workers stole from the salvage site earlier that day.]**

'That's not a good idea. They're explosive.' Loki commented.

'Yeah. We worked that out.' Peter replied.

**News Anchor: Experts estimate there are over fifteen hundred tons of exotic material scattered throughout the tri-state area. **

'Wow. I never realised how much damage the chitauri did.' T'Challa commented, and those who were there looked guilty, especially Loki.

**[The glowing alien artefact is now connected to a motor with wires. The blades on the motor start to spin and the machine floats off the table. One of the workers pulls off a tarpaulin sheet covering a large piece of Chitauri artefact, revealing a dozen glowing Chitauri energy cores.]**

'I never realised how much alien tech got left behind.' Sam commented.

'It's more than you'd think.' Tony replied.

**Worker: Hey, chief! We still have another load from yesterday. We're supposed to turn this in, right? **

'How did no one notice that a whole truck of alien technology had gone missing?' Bruce asked.

'Having this stuff just lying around on the street makes it difficult to track, especially back then when we had no idea how much of it there was.' Tony explained.

**Brice: I ain't hauling it. **

**Mason: It's too bad. We could have made some pretty cool stuff from all that alien junk. **

**[Toomes stares at the truck full of alien items and makes up his mind.]**

'So, what did he end up doing with the tech?' Wanda asked.

'He built weapons.' Peter replied.

**Toomes: I tell you what, let's keep it. The world's changing. **

**[Mason lifts his magnifying goggles and looks at his boss.]**

**Toomes: It's time we change, too. **

**8 YEARS LATER**

**[The Rolling Stones' "Can't You Hear Me Knocking" is playing in the warehouse. ]**

'At least they have good taste in music.' Sam commented.

**Workers are moving piles of alien tech and tinkering with machines. Mason works on an elaborate rifle gun. Another worker fires a neon blast from an exotic gun. The blast shears a large item in half. Workers load piles of high-tech weapons onto a van.]**

'Wow, they've got quite the operation here.' Natasha commented.

'Those guns can do a lot of damage.' Ned muttered, under his breath.

**[Cash pours through a money counting machine.]**

**[A figure wearing a flying suit with expensive metal wings soars toward the warehouse. Doors in the ceiling open and the figure drops crates of alien tech from the suits' claw-like feet. The helmeted figure comes through the roof and lands on the platform. He steps out of the wing suit and faces Mason.]**

'So, he steals the tech and the other guy makes weapons?' Scott asked, and Peter nodded.

**Toomes: There you go, Mason. **

**[The helmet opens, revealing Toomes. Mason grins.]**

'That's an impressive suit.' MJ commented and the others agreed.

**Toomes: Business is good. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this one! Sorry that its been ages since I last updated. I haven't had a lot of time. I decided to add this scene from Civil War because I thought it would be cool for them to see how Tony and Peter met. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**[Queens, New York. Peter Parker walks out of an elevator holding a DVD-player and with a backpack on his shoulder. He walks into an apartment where his Aunt May is sitting on the couch with Tony Stark.] **

'This is when we first met.' Tony explained.

**Peter: Hey, May. **

**May: Mmm. Hey. How was school today? **

**Peter: Okay. This crazy car parked outside . . . [Peter sees Tony and his eyes widen.] **

'That must've been a bit of a shock.' Ned commented, looking at Peter.

'It was.' Peter replied.

**Tony: Oh, Mr. Parker. **

**Peter: Um . . . [He takes out his earphones.] What-what are you doing . . .? Hey! Uh, I'm-Im-I'm Peter. **

'Wow. That was so smooth.' MJ commented.

'Well you would be nervous if Tony Stark just turned up in your apartment.' Peter replied.

**Tony: Tony. **

**Peter: What are . . .what are you-what are you-what are you doing here? **

'You literally started that sentence like, four times.' MJ said, with a laugh.

**Tony: It's about time we met. You've been getting my e-mails, right? **

**Peter: Yeah. Yeah. **

'It definitely sounds like you did.' Sam commented, sarcastically.

**Tony: Right? **

**Peter: Regarding the . . . **

**May: You didn't tell me about the grant. **

'Course he didn't, because it doesn't exist.' Rhodey commented.

**Peter: About the grant. **

**Tony: The September Foundation. **

'I'm surprised that May didn't notice something was up. You are both awful at lying.' Strange commented.

'What are you talking about? I'm awesome at lying.' Tony protested.

'Sure, you are.' Natasha replied, rolling her eyes.

**Peter: Right. **

**Tony: Yeah. Remember when you applied? **

**Peter: Yeah. **

**Tony: I approved, so now we're in business. **

'So, was this when you recruited him for the civil war?' Natasha asked, making everyone feel awkward. Tony nodded.

**May: You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now? **

**Peter: Why, I just, I just . . . I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know . . . wh . . . anyway, what did I apply for? **

'Yeah you probably should have led with that Tony.' Bruce commented.

**Tony: That's what I'm here to hash out. **

**Peter: Okay. Hash, hash out, okay. **

**Tony: It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt. **

'Seriously Tony?' Steve commented.

**May: Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know? **

**Tony: This walnut date loaf is exceptional. **

'To be fair. It is amazing.' Ned agreed.

**Peter: Let me just stop you there. **

**Tony: Yeah? **

**Peter: Is this grant, like, got money involved or whatever? No? **

'It's Tony Stark so it probably is.' Rhodey commented.

**Tony: Yeah. **

**Peter: Yeah? **

**Tony: It's pretty well funded. **

MJ smiled at how confused Peter looked.

**Peter: Wow. **

**Tony: Look who you're talking to. Can I have 5 minutes with him? **

**May: Sure. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this one! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I'm going to try and update every week so we will see how that goes.**

**[In Peter's bedroom Tony bolts the door and spits out the walnut loaf.]**

'Maybe not that good.' Bruce said, with a smirk.

**Tony: As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad. [He notices Peter's collection of old computers.] Whoa, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army? **

**Peter: Uh, the garbage, actually. **

MJ frowned. _I didn't realise he was a dumpster diver. _She thought.

**Tony: You're a dumpster diver. **

**Peter: Yeah, I was . . . anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant. **

'Yeah. That was obvious.' Vision commented, sarcastically.

**Tony: Ah-ah! Me first. **

**Peter: Okay. **

**Tony: Quick question of the rhetorical variety. [He pulls out his phone which projects a video of Peter Parker in his Spider-Man outfit.] That's you, right? **

'So that was how you found him.' Thor realised, and Tony nodded.

**Peter: Um, no. What do you. What do you mean? **

**Tony: Yeah. Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That's not easy. You got mad skills. **

'Wow. You might be stronger than Cap.' Wanda realised.

**Peter: That's all- That's all on YouTube, though, right? I mean, that's where you found that? Because you know that's all fake. It's all done on the computer. **

'Sure, it is.' MJ said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes at how bad Peter's lying is.

**Tony: Mm-Hmm. **

**Peter: It's like that video. What is it? **

**Tony: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah . . . oh, you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix? **

**Peter: Exactly. **

**Tony: Oh, what have we here? [Tony finds Peter's Spider-Man suit.]**

Everyone laughs as Peter lie is exposed.

'Wow. What a costume.' Sam said with a grin.

'That's your first suit?' MJ questioned, laughing.

'Shut up.' Peter replied, red faced.

'It wasn't your best, dude. Not gonna lie.' Ned added.

**Peter: [Peter hides his Spider-Man suit.] Uh . . . that's a . . . **

**Tony: So. You're the . . . Spider . . . ling. Crime-fighting Spider . . .you're Spider-Boy? **

MJ and Ned laugh at the name.

**Peter: [Peter folds his arms petulantly.] S . . . Spider-Man. **

**Tony: Not in that onesie, you're not. **

**Peter: It's not a onesie.**

'Yeah it is.' MJ argued, and Peter looked down, his cheeks turning red.

**Peter: [Tony picks up the suit.] I don't believe this. I was actually having a real good day today, you know, Mr. Stark. Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and . . . Algebra test. Nailed it! **

**Tony: Who else knows? Anybody? **

**Peter: Nobody. **

**Tony: Not even your . . . unusually attractive aunt? **

Tony cringes at that comment. _Pepper would not be happy if she was here right now. _He thought.

**Peter: No. No, no. No, no. If she knew, she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out. **

'She did. She freaked out bad.' Peter commented.

'So, she knows now?' Sam asked.

'Yeah. She found out. It was kinda an accident.' Peter replied.

**Tony: You know what I think is really cool? This webbing. That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that? **

**Peter: I did. **

'That impressive.' Bruce commented.

'Thanks.' Peter replied, with a smile.

**Tony: Climbing the walls, how you doing that? Cohesive gloves. **

**Peter: It's a long story. I was uh . . . **

**Tony: [Messing around with the goggles attached to the suit.] Lordy! Can you even see in these? **

Ned and MJ stifled laughs

**Peter: Yes. Yes, I can! I can. I can-I can see in those. Okay? It's just that… when whatever happened, happened . . . it's like my senses have been dialled to 11. There's way too much input, so . . . they just kinda help me focus. **

MJ looked at Peter, wondering what else she didn't know about him.

**Tony: You're in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom. 100-point restoration. That's why I'm here. [Peter sits on his bed and looks at Tony.] Why you doing this? I gotta know. What's your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning? **

**Peter: Because . . . [he fiddles with his fingers] because l've been me my whole life, and l've had these powers for 6 months. **

'So how did you get them?' Sam asked.

'I'm sure it will be revealed.' Loki interrupted.

**Tony: Mm-Hmm. **

**Peter: I read books, I build computers . . . and-and yeah. I would love to play football. But I couldn't then so I shouldn't now. **

**Tony: Sure, because you're different. **

**Peter: Exactly. But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not. When you can do the things that I can, but you don't . . . [Tony leans closer.] and then the bad things happen . . . they happen because of you. **

Peter looked downwards, sadly, remembering his uncle.

_He thinks he could've saved his Uncle Ben. He blames himself even though it wasn't his fault. _MJ realised, and she gave Peter a small smile.

**Tony: [he looks affected by Peter's words.] So, you wanna look out for the little guy? You wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right? **

**Peter: Yeah. Yeah just looking out . . . for the little guy. That's-that's what it is. **

**Tony: [He slowly steps over to Peter whose leg is stretched out on the bed. Tony looks down at it.] I'm gonna sit here, so you move the leg. [Peter moves along. Tony sits beside him and raises his hand. He hesitantly clasps Peter's shoulder.] You got a passport? **

'That took you a long time to get to why you were really there..' Natasha said, with a smile.

**Peter: Uh, no. I don't even have a driver's license. **

**Tony: You ever been to Germany? **

**Peter: No. **

**Tony: Oh, you'll love it. **

**Peter: I can't go to Germany! **

**Tony: Why? **

'Because he's just a kid who needs his guardian's permission.' Scott commented.

**Peter: I got . . . homework. **

'That's an excuse as well.' Scott added.

'Peter. Why on earth would you try and get out of it?' Ned asked, incredulously.

'Because I had no idea how to keep it a secret.' Peter replied.

**Tony: I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. **

**Peter: I'm-I'm being serious! I can't just drop out of school! **

**Tony: Might be a little dangerous. Better tell Aunt Hottie I'm taking you on a field trip. **

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.' Tony said, guiltily.

**Peter: [He webs Tony's hand to the door.] Don't tell Aunt May. **

'You webbed Tony Stark? Why didn't you tell me any of this?' Ned asked, excitedly.

'Because it was kinda all a secret.' Peter explained.

**Tony: Alright, Spider-Man. [They share an earnest look before Tony returns to his usual attitude.] Get me out of this. **

**Peter: Sorry, I'll get the . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy this one! Sorry it's so late. I've just been super busy. As always, keep commenting and telling me what you think.**

**a Film by Peter Parker**

'Oh god.' Peter said, going pale as he realised what it was. Tony looked at him and grinned.

'I always wondered what you were filming.' Tony commented.

'This is gonna be hilarious.' MJ commented, knowing how awkward Peter is. Ned grinned as well.

**[Through a small, rectangular screen, we see the scenery of New York passing by at a high velocity. We seem to be on a highway.]**

**Peter: (in a gravelly voice) New York. Queens. It's a rough borough, but hey, it's home. **

'What's with the voice?' Scott asked.

'I don't know. I was just being silly.' Peter replied, his cheeks slightly red.

**Happy: Who are you talking to? **

**[Camera quickly pans to reveal Happy Hogan driving in the front seat.]**

Tony smiled at the sight of his best friend.

**Peter: (in a normal voice) No one. Just making a little video of the trip. **

**Happy: You know you can't show it to anyone. **

'Oh Happy. Always a buzzkill.' Tony said, with a smile.

**Peter: Yeah, I know. **

**Happy: Then why are you narrating in that voice? **

'So, I wasn't the only one who was curious.' Scott added.

**Peter: Uh... Because it's fun. **

**Happy: Fun. **

'I should've warned you. Happy doesn't do fun.' Tony said.

'Yeah. I noticed.' Peter replied.

**[Apparently, Happy thinks this whole situation is the opposite of fun. He puts on his sunglasses and solemnly looks out the windshield.]**

**Peter: So, uh, why do they call you Happy? **

'Clearly it's because he's the happiest person ever.' Thor commented, with a smile.

**[Happy raises the limo's partition. We see a reflection of Peter Parker holding up his phone and filming.]**

'Now he's just being mean.' Natasha said, grinning.

**[Peter gets out of the car to find a small private plane waiting for him.]**

**Happy: Come on. I'm not carrying your bags. Let's go. **

'Poor kid's never been on a private plane before. Happy needs to give him a break.' T'Challa commented as Peter turned slightly red.

**Peter: Hey, should I go to the bathroom before? **

Tony smirked.

**Happy: There's a bathroom on it. **

**[Inside the plane, we see a view of the cockpit. Two seats for the pilot and the copilot are there no one is sitting in them.]**

**Peter: Whoa. No pilot? That's awesome. **

'Seriously? I created self-flying planes ages ago.' Tony commented.

**[Peter sits down across from Happy, directly facing him.]**

**Happy: Is that where you're gonna sit? **

'That's not a good idea.' Steve said, with a smile.

**Peter: Yeah. **

**Happy: This is your first time on a private plane? **

**Peter: My first time on any plane. **

'Wow.' Tony whispered, having been on private planes ever since he could remember.

**[Happy moves away to sit in another seat.]**

'Why is Happy being so mean?' Wanda asked.

'He doesn't really like kids too much. Peter won him over in the end though.' Tony replied.

**Peter: Should it...? Should it be...? Should it be making that noise? **

**[Later. Peter puts a finger to his lips and makes a shushing sound.]**

'Are you seriously gonna annoy Happy even more?' Steve said, with a smile.

**Peter: Shh. **

**[Camera reveals Happy snoring. At the sound of Peter's chuckle, Happy jerks awake, causing the whole frame to shake.]**

Everyone laughs.

'Of course, you would do that.' Tony said, still laughing, 'I need this footage.'


	7. Chapter 7 - Berlin

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I posted. I've bee super busy and kept forgetting. As always, keep commenting and telling me what you think. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**[Inside Berlin Brandenburg Airport, we see German signs, Happy dragging his luggage behind him, and Peter's face in quick succession.]**

'I see that you persuaded Happy to carry your luggage.' Tony commented, with a smile.

'He offered.' Peter said with a shrug.

**[Peter is sightseeing Berlin. We see Berlin streets, the Brandenburg Gate, a street performer, foreign girls, and a pretzel vendor.]**

'You came to Berlin to fight superheroes and you're sightseeing?' T'Challa asked, incredulously.

'Plus. All those girls are too old for you.' Tony added, making Peter go red.

Michelle just shook her head, trying to supress the spark of jealousy that she felt.

**Peter: No one has actually told me why I'm in Berlin or what I'm doing. Something about Captain America going crazy. **

'Seriously?' Steve asked, looking at Tony incredulously.

'His words not mine.' Tony protested, pointing at Peter.

**[Happy and Peter enter a hotel.]**

**Happy: (pointing at a door) This is you. **

**Peter: Oh, we're neighbours? **

**Happy: We're not roommates. Suit up. **

Everyone laughs.

'He likes you eventually.' Tony commented.

**[Peter's hotel room. Standing in front of a mirror, we see Peter wearing his homemade Spider-Man suit, consisting of a thin, baggy sweatshirt, goggles with shutters, and web-shooters.]**

'You're still wearing that awful suit?' Thor questioned, and everyone, except Peter, laughed.

**Peter: Okay, Peter, you got this. You got this. **

**Happy: What the hell are you wearing? **

'Happy is clearly not a fan of this suit either.' Steve said, with a smile.

**[Happy is staring at Peter with a horrified look. Peter tilts down the camera to reveal his feet.]**

**Peter: It's my suit. **

**Happy: Where's the case? **

'I can't believe you thought I'd let you wear that thing.' Tony commented.

**Peter: What case? That's not my... **

'So, this is where you got your first suit from Tony?' Ned asked, and Peter nodded.

**[Happy opens a door, showing Peter another area of his suite.]**

**Peter: What? I thought that was a closet. This is still my room? **

'Oh Peter.' MJ said, shaking her head, with a smile.

**Happy: Go. Please. **

**Peter: My room is way bigger than... **

**Happy: There. **

'There's the case.' Ned said, looking excited.

**[A case is sitting on a coffee table.]**

**Peter: I found the case. I found the case. I found the case. **

**[He plucks up a card that says "A minor upgrade -TS" from the case.]**

'It was definitely not just a minor upgrade.' Natasha commented.

'More like a full redesign.' Sam added.

**Peter: "A minor upgrade"? **

**[When Peter unbuckles a lock the case unfolds itself, revealing a high-tech Spider-Man suit complete with awesome holograms.]**

**Peter: Whoa. Oh my God. **

Everyone laughed at the excited look on Peter's face.

**Happy: Put it on. **

**Peter: What the...? This is the coolest thing I've ever seen- **

'You are such a nerd.' MJ said, with a smile.

'Yeah. I know.' Peter replied, having sunk as far into his seat as he could.

**Happy: Let's go. **

**Peter: But, yeah. Well, I don't understand. Is it for me? **

**[Camera spins to find Happy leaving the room.]**

_This is going to be so embarrassing. _Peter thought.

**Peter: Happy, Happy, wait. **

**[Peter takes off the mask of his homemade Spider-Man suit with a huge, excited grin on his face.]**

'Mr Stark's inventions are always impressive.' Vision said, with a smile.

**Peter: This is insane. Insane. Look at this thing. Look. Look at the eyes. This is the greatest day of my life. **

'Of course, it is.' MJ said, smiling.

**Happy: Let's go. **

**[He has come to drag a hyped-up Peter out of the room.]**

'And I thought I got distracted easily.' Scott commented.

**Peter: Okay. **

**Happy: Come on. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so bad at updating this story guys I am so sorry. I have just been super busy and haven't had the chance to write. Who knew there were so many things to do during your first term at uni? Hope you enjoy! Please review! It will remind me and persuade me to update**

**[Outside Flughafen Leipzig-Halle, we see Iron Man, War Machine, Captain America, Black Widow, and Black Panther confronting each other.]**

'I still can't believe you were there.' Ned said, incredulously.

**Peter: (whispers) Okay, there's Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow. Whoa. Who's that new guy? **

'That would be me.' T'Challa commented, with a smile.

**Tony: Underoos! **

**[We see Peter, now dressed in the Spider-Man suit that Tony gave him.]**

**Peter: Oh, that's me. I gotta go. I gotta go. **

'Why were you recording all this?' Steve asked.

'I was fighting the avengers for the first time.' Peter explained, in a small voice.

'Of course, he would. It's the coolest thing ever.' Ned added.

'It really wasn't.' Steve replied.

**[Peter puts down the phone and proceeds to snatch Captain America's shield with his web.]**

'So, you did steal Cap's shield! That's awesome!' Ned whispered to Peter.

'I told you I did. Why would I make up something like that?' Peter replied.

**[Later.]**

**Peter: Hey, everyone. **

'That's what you went with?' Ned whispered, incredulously.

'I know.' Peter replied, shaking his head.

**[He is holding his camera and flying through the air to find a safe spot. We see and hear explosions everywhere.]**

**Peter: Okay, so the craziest thing just happened, right? I just had a fight with Captain America and I stole his shield and I threw it at him- **

'Dude. Seriously, why aren't you staying in the fight?' Scott asked. Peter just sighed and hung his head in response.

**[We hear a metallic noise. Ant-Man grows into a giant in the background and grabs War Machine by his ankle. Peter turns to see this.]**

**Peter: What the hell? He's big now. I gotta go. Hang on. **

'Woah. You are so lucky you got to see this battle upfront.' Ned commented and everyone stared at him.

**[The phone is put down and for a moment, all we see are the sky and the clouds. Then we hear the battle commencing and see Peter being flung through the air.]**

**Peter: Whoa! **

'You never told me that happened.' Ned commented, looking at Peter.

'I didn't think it was important.' Peter replied.

**[Back in Peter's hotel room. Peter is facing the camera, now dressed in a grey NASA T-shirt. It is obvious that he is still high on adrenaline.]**

**Peter: It was the most amazing thing that's ever happened! So Mr. Stark was like, "Hey, Underoos!" and I just sort of flipped in and I stole Cap's shield. I was like, "Hey, what's up, everybody?" And then... **

'You know that people can hear you in the other rooms, right?' Bruce commented, and Peter sighed.

**[There's a knock on his door.]**

**Peter: Hey, just a second! Coming! **

**[He backflips to the door, but before he can open it, Happy enters in a bathrobe.]**

'Did you have to backflip?' Stephen asked.

'I guess not.' Peter replied, quietly.

**Peter: Hey. **

**Happy: We have thin walls here. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry! I know its been ages. I hope everyone had a good New Years Eve and holiday season. Enjoy! Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think.**

**[Camera starts rolling. We are now inside Tony's car. A hand reaches for it and we tilt up to find Tony Stark in a suit and sunglasses ensemble.]**

**Tony: What are you doing, a little video diary? **

**Peter: (embarrassed) Yeah. **

'So now you're embarrassed.' MJ commented, with a grin.

'Yeah. It's Tony Stark.' Peter replied.

**Tony: It's all right. I'd probably do the same. **

**Happy: (from the driver's seat) I told him not to do it. He was filming everything. **

'He's still upset that you filmed him sleeping.' Tony said, with a grin.

**Tony: It's okay. **

**Happy: I'm gonna wipe the chip. **

'He didn't. I've still got it somewhere.' Peter said.

**Tony: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You know what? We should actually... We should make an alibi video for your aunt anyway. You ready? **

'Oh dear.' Tony said, realising what he was about to say.

**[Tony takes off his sunglasses, revealing a badly bruised face.]**

Steve looked guilty as he saw how badly hurt Tony was.

**Peter: Yeah, hold on. **

**Tony: We rolling? **

**Peter: An alibi? Sure. **

'To be fair, it's probably a good idea if you don't want her to find out.' Sam commented.

**Tony: Get in the frame. **

**Peter: Okay. **

**Tony: Hey, May. How you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope. **

'Seriously!' Scott commented.

'To be fair. Pepper and I were on a break at the time.' Tony informed them.

**[Peter turns to Tony with a frown on his face. Tony chuckles and pats Peter's shoulder, whose face now wears an uncomfortable smile.]**

MJ and Ned smiled at how uncomfortable Peter looked.

**Tony: Peter, that's inappropriate. All right, let's start over. You can edit it. **

**Peter: Mm-hmm. **

**[Looking at Tony, Peter chuckles.]**

'I have literally never seen you this nervous.' Ned commented, with a laugh.

**Tony: Three, two, one. Hey, May. My gosh, uh, I wanted to tell you what an incredible job your nephew did this weekend at the Stark internship retreat. Everyone was impressed. **

**[Tony is putting on a solemn face. Peter offers the camera a wide-eyed, tight-lipped smile, trying to look innocent. Suddenly, we hear a loud honk.]**

**Happy: Come on! It's a freaking merge. (to Tony) I'm sorry. **

'Happy still hasn't managed to master the art of merging.' Tony commented, shaking his head.

**Tony: This is because you're not on Queens Boulevard. (to the camera) See, Happy is... is hoping to get bumped up to asset management. He was forehead of security, and before that, he was just a driver. **

**[Still driving, Happy gives Tony a sidelong glance.]**

**Happy: That was a private conversation. I don't like joking about this. It was hard for me to talk to you about that. **

'I bet it was. Happy hates asking you for stuff.' Natasha said, with a grin.

**Tony: No, seriously, was he snoring a bunch? **

**[Happy slams on the brakes, making the car screech to a stop.]**

**Happy: All right. Here we are. End of the line. Whoops. **

**[Tony laughs and films Peter, who looks a bit pale.]**

**Tony: Happy, can you give us a moment? **

**Happy: You want me to leave the car? **

'What does he think Peter's gonna do?' Sam questioned, with a laugh.

'Who knows. He's just protective.' Tony replied.

**Tony: Why don't you grab Peter's case out of the trunk. **

**[Peter's film finally stops rolling. He slowly lowers his phone, shocked.]**

**Peter: I can keep the suit? **

'What else would I do with it? Won't fit anyone else.' Tony replied, with a shrug.

**Tony: Yes, we were just talking about it. **

**[Tony puts his sunglasses back on and clears his throat. Through the rear window, we see Happy struggling with Peter's case.]**

**Tony: Do me a favour, though. Happy's kind of your point guy on this. Don't stress him out. Don't do anything stupid. I've seen his cardiogram. All right? **

'Me too. It is not good.' Natasha added.

**Peter: (enthusiastically) Yes. **

**Tony: Don't do anything I would do, and definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do. There's a... There's a little grey area in there, and that's where you operate. **

'It is just me who thinks that doesn't make any sense?' Scott asked.

'No, it doesn't make any sense.' Steve replied.

'Did to me.' Tony muttered.

**Peter: Wait, does that mean that I'm an Avenger? **

**Tony: No. **

'You said you were!' Ned said, looking at Peter who just looked down, embarrassed.

**[Happy knocks on the window and holds the case up.]**

**Happy: This it? **

**Tony: Seventh floor. **

**Peter: I can take that. You don't have to take it. **

'That was kind of you. He was clearly struggling.' Thor commented.

**Happy: You're gonna take it? **

**Peter: Yeah, I can take that. **

**Happy: Thank you. **

**[Happy drops the case by the car.]**

'Even for me that case was heavy.' Peter commented.

**Peter: So, when's, when's our next... When's our next "retreat," you know? Like... **

**Tony: What, next mission? **

**Peter: Yeah, the mission. The missions. **

**Tony: We'll call you. **

Peter scoffed at that but the others didn't notice.

**Peter: Do you have my numbers? **

**Tony: No, I mean, we'll call you. Like, someone will call you. **

'Course Tony has your mobile already.' Clint said, with a grin.

**Peter: Oh. **

**Tony: All right? **

**Peter: From your team. **

**Tony: Okay. **

**[Tony reaches for the door. Peter mistakes the gesture as a hug and brings his arms around Tony.]**

**Tony: It's not a hug. I'm just grabbing the door for you. We're not there yet. **

Michelle and Ned laughed as the others just looked at Tony and feeling sorry for Peter.

'That was rude. Sorry about that, kid.' Tony said.

'That's ok.' Peter replied.

**[Peter awkwardly climbs out of the car. Almost as an afterthought, Tony calls out:]**

**Tony: Bye. **

**[Tony and Happy drive off. Holding his bag and the Spider-Man suit case, Peter grins.]**

**Peter: They're gonna call me. **

'Look at you all happy.' MJ said, laughing.

**[He heads to the apartment entrance. There is a definite spring in his step.]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy this! Sorry it's taken so long. I promise I am trying to continue this story. Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed it!**

**Chapter Ten**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**[Peter is standing in a packed subway train. He takes out his phone and types out a text.]**

**Hey Happy just checking in. I'm out of school at 2:45 PM**

**Ready for my next mission!**

**It's Peter BTW.**

'Who else would it be? I don't think Happy knows any other kids.' Tony commented with an amused smile.

**Parker**

'Because I know so many Peter's in high school with superpowers.' Tony added, rolling his eyes.

**[He scrolls through numerous unanswered messages to Happy.]**

'Wow. You really annoyed Happy.' Natasha said, with a laugh.

**[The train drops Peter off at 36th Avenue Station, which is right next to Midtown High. He walks downstairs to street level where football fields stand surrounded by fences. Peter strolls down the sidelines and approaches the main building. We see students playing all kinds of sports on the field. He climbs a flight of stairs, then quickly avoids being hit by a convertible driven by Flash Thompson, a slick-haired teenager.]**

'That kid almost hit you!' Steve said, angrily.

'That's Flash Thompson. He wouldn't really hit Peter. He just likes being a Jerk.' MJ replied.

_Great. It's gonna show Flash. _Peter thought.

**Flash: What's up, Penis Parker? **

Peter looked down, his cheeks red, as the other looked at him with sympathy.

**[Students chuckle at that. Peter suppresses a sigh and moves on.]**

**[A school news report is playing in the hallway, Betty Brant and Jason Ionello as the news anchors.]**

'Oh man. These two were the worst pick for news anchors.' MJ said, with a smile.

'I don't know. Betty isn't too bad.' Ned replied.

**Betty: Rise and shine, Midtown Science and Technology. **

**Jason: Students, don't forget about your homecoming tickets. Do you have a date for homecoming? **

_I hope it doesn't show me ditching Liz at homecoming. _Peter thought.

**Betty: Thanks, Jason, but I already have a date. **

**Jason: Okay. **

**Betty: Yeah. **

MJ rolled her eyes.

**[On TV, we see Jason rolling his eyes awkwardly.]**

**Principal Morita: Good morning. **

**[A teenage boy flies a drone around the crowded hallway. Peter walks by. Principal Morita grabs the drone out of the air.]**

'Only a science school would have someone just casually flying a drone around.' Sam said, with a smile.

**Principal Morita: Damn it. You, in my office right now. **

**[The drone pilot follows the principal. Other students carry elaborate science projects. Peter stops at his locker and takes off his jacket. He enters the combination and opens the locker. We see Peter from inside the locker. Suddenly, a hand pops up behind him. It's Ned Leeds holding a Palpatine Lego figure over Peter's shoulder.]**

Peter and Ned both look down, slightly embarrassed.

**Ned: (imitating Emperor Palpatine) Join me, and together... we'll build my new Lego Death Star. **

**Peter: What? **

'You build lego models? That's adorable.' Natasha commented.

**[Peter glances around and hears a cheerleader say:]**

**Cheerleader: So lame. **

**Peter: No way! That's awesome. How many pieces? **

**Ned: Three thousand eight hundred and three. **

**Peter: That's insane. **

The adults in the room reflected on the fact that this excitable kid who played with Legos was the same person who had fought them at the airport.

**Ned: I know. You want to build it tonight? **

**Peter: No, I can't tonight. I've got the Stark- **

**Ned: Mm-hmm. Stark internship. **

'You shouldn't be putting off spending time with friends to go spider-manning.' Tony commented.

'Yeah. So rude.' Ned agreed, sarcastically.

**Peter: Yeah, exactly. **

**[Having picked up his textbooks, Peter starts to walk down the hallway with his best friend.]**

**Ned: Always got that internship. **

**Peter: Yeah, well, hopefully, soon it'll lead to a real job with them. **

'Play your cards right and it might.' Tony said, with a smile.

**Ned: That would be so sweet. **

**Peter: Right? **

**Ned: He'd be all, "Good job on those spreadsheets, Peter. Here's a gold coin." **

The adults in the room laughed at Ned's naïve view of how jobs worked.

**[Peter gives him a look.]**

**Ned: I don't know how jobs work. **

**Peter: That's exactly how they work. **

'Pretty much.' Steven commented

**Ned: Oh. (chuckles) I'll knock out the basic bones of the Death Star at my place. And, and then I'll come by afterwards... **

**[His voice fades out as Peter slows to a stop. In slow motion, we see who caught his eye- a pretty dark-haired girl talking with her friends down the hall.]**

'So, who's this?' Tony asked, with a grin.

_Why did Loki have to show this? _Peter wondered as he went red.

'Her name is Liz. He was obsessed with her for ages.' MJ replied, rolling her eyes.

'I wasn't obsessed.' Peter mumbled.

'Yeah you were.' Michelle answered.

**[Her name is Liz. She brushes her hair back and their eyes meet for a fleeting moment. Peter is mesmerized. He can barely keep up with his conversation with Ned.]**

**Ned: ...because for the most part, the difficult thing is the base of it. The top half we can knock out in two hours, tops. **

'I knew you weren't listening.' Ned said, rolling his eyes.

**Peter: That'd be great. **

**[The school bell rings.]**

**Girl: I'm gonna be late! **


End file.
